


Never Forget Me

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Series: God of War (2018) [3]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Kratos has to win his child over, Memory Loss, Other, amnesia due to poison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Atreus is poisoned and even though Kratos is able to deliver an antidote, there are side effects...
Series: God of War (2018) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624165
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multi-chaptered. I hope you guys like it!  
> Also if you haven't listened to Sunny Suljic (Atreus' voice actor) singing a song called 'Don't Know', you're missing out!!! If you thought, like me, that Atreus' voice was super sweet and totally fitting then you're gonna fangirl/boy so hardddd
> 
> Please leave your kudos and comments!

They had been out hunting for deer when it happened. 

They were finding many resources as they were following the animal around the forest. They encountered many enemies but they’ve managed rather easily, the experience they’ve both gained during their big journey had served them right.

Until they came across a revenant. 

This shouldn’t have been anything special considering how many of them they’ve killed so far. But it only took one single mistake, one foul step and suddenly Atreus was in the hands of one of those creatures. 

“Father!” The boy yelled as he tried getting away but the grip of those large and cold fingers were too frightening and he felt like he was getting weaker just by how disgusting it was. 

Kratos quickly turned his head, he had just been done killing the last draugr “Boy!” He roared as he started running towards his kid, he didn’t dare throw his axe since the revenant was moving far too fast even with his child in hands “Fight!”

“I-I’m t-trying! Father!” Atreus sounded desperate, specially when the creature’s mouth opened and a green cloud was coming out of it and closer to him “Father!” He could only call for his father even as that mist entered his body through his nostrils. 

“Brother! Get the boy right now! She’s poisoning him!” Mimir yelled just as desperately. 

And of course Kratos was rushing and once he was close enough to thrust his axe into the revenant’s body, breaking it in half and making it let Atreus go, who fell straight into the ground, completely unconscious.  
The God yelled a cry of war and he grabbed the revenant with his own bare hands and started ripping it apart until it was dead and it's torn body disappeared with the air.  
As soon as the enemy had vanished right in front of him, Kratos turned around to look at his child "Atreus!" He exclaimed before going to him, gently holding him in his arms "Wake up, boy! Open your eyes!" He was shaking his kid, trying to get him to just snap those beautiful blue eyes open. 

"Brother...he was poisoned. He needs immediate help." Mimir spoke urgently. 

"What do I do?" He asked as he stood up, this position: him holding his unconscious son in his arms, was far too familiar and it made him shake in fear.

"Well, I would suggest you take him to Freya but considering the recent past events I can't say for sure." 

"Do you not know what to do, head?" 

"I know about the poison but... That's it!" He suddenly exclaimed "Jormungandr! He is quite sage I am sure he knows more than I about this." 

"Hm." Kratos then quickly turned around to rush back over to the Lake of Nine, luckily they were quite close and it was no more than a quick boat travel. 

When they arrived at the temple and then ascended to the large horn, Kratos gently carried his son in one strong arm as he held the head against it to call for the serpent.  
It quickly arrived, as usual, and it seemed quite focused on Atreus even before Mimir started talking to him and explaining the situation.  
He didn't understand what was being said and frankly he wished that language could be spoken much faster. His child was not moving and he felt heavy against him, even though he was too light and small for a boy his age.  
So far, it didn't seem like his kid took after his mother or himself when it came to his height. 

"Brother." Mimir's voice snapped him back to reality and Kratos saw both him and the serpent looking at him.

"So? What do I do, head?" 

"Jormungandr says there's an ingredient in Alfheim that if mixed with some water of the lake could produce an antidote." 

"I have to go all the way there? What ingredient?" His mind starting racing, he didn't exactly want to take his child in such a journey if he was not okay. 

"I will guide you once we get there." Mimir assured the other "I know how to get this ingredient, I just didn't know it could be used as an antidote. Right now, this is our best chance." He said "Jormungandr suggested you leave the boy with the dwarves, he says he will take watch here and make sure no one tries to enter."

"Are you crazy?!" 

"I don't like this either, brother. But I must admit I've never seen those two act so...open and nice with anyone else other than your son. He will be safe with them, besides, with their abilities, if something were to happen they'd be able to take him with them and hide him."

"Damn right we will!" Brok yelled from the entrance of the temple. Sindri was standing next to him looking at the situation with concern and anxiety. 

"W-We will take care of him." He nodded "As long as he doesn't start bleeding or something…" He then quickly put a hand on his mouth "Oh I'm gonna throw up." He said before following his brother. 

Without saying a single word, Kratos lowered the plate he was standing on and then followed the brothers. The serpent never left the place he was in, he watched Atreus until he could no longer see him. 

Inside, the man looked at the elves. There was a bed that definitely wasn't there before. 

"Just put it on the damn thing." Brok told Kratos, pointing at the bed "You go do what ya need to do."

Sindri nodded, pointing at the bed as well "Here." 

"What the Hell happened? Is it true a fucking reverant poisoned him?" 

"Oh my...That is not okay. Not one bit." Sindri shook his head. 

Kratos didn't reply and just looked at his child and then at the dwarves before going over and gently putting his son on the mattress. He knelt down and placed a big hand on the boy's cheek "Look after him." It was meant to come out as a threat but his voice was weaker than usual. 

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Now go! There's no time to waste! Do ya want me to kiss ya goodbye?" Brok looked at Kratos who slowly stood up and gripped his Blades of Chaos tightly in his hands. 

He hummed in agreement before turning to leave to Alfheim. 

"Brother." Mimir suddenly spoke up as they were waiting for the Travel Room to turn to go to the land of the elves "Jormungandr mentioned one more thing." 

"What is it, head?" 

"He said that even after giving the lad the antidote, there may be side effects."

"Side effects? What type of side effects?" Kratos narrowed his eyes. 

"Well, if I am honest with you, brother...No one knows. Everyone that ever got poisoned by a revenant…"

"What, head?!"

"Has died." Mimir's voice was heavy with concern and Kratos' breathing hitched in his throat "It doesn't surprise me that I didn't know there was a possible cure. Asking Jormungandr about this was our best move. Since he's not from this time he has more information than I do. I certainly hope he's not mistaken, he looked really sure about it. Didn't even doubt it." 

"How could he know?" Kratos growled as the bridge finally locked and he stepped out of the Temple and into the land. 

"Do not forget he comes from the future, brother. He knows more about the world than we do." 

Kratos grunted as a reply and, with Mimir’s guidance, he walked straight to his objective. 

\------------------------------

“Where the Hell is that bastard?” Brok cursed out nervously as he walked around his shop. Sindri was sitting on the bed right next to Atreus. The boy was still unconscious and he didn’t seem to be doing worse, but he didn’t seem to be doing better either.

“I am sure he will be back soon.” There was no doubt about it. They both knew how much Kratos loved his child, and they understood that he would do anything to keep him safe. He wouldn’t abandon the child, but they were growing anxious since they really didn’t want anything happening to such a sweet little boy. 

“Ye well he better hurry the fuck up.” Brok then moved to start working on another weapon just so he would have something to do. 

“It’s only been an hour, I’m sure he needs more time to get what he needs.” Sindri replied, his eyes never leaving Atreus’s face. He wondered how he was still alive, considering everyone died if a revenant breathed their poison inside the body.

“I’m surprised the brat’s still alive.” Brok then commented and Sindri gulped “How is ‘e?”

“The same as before. He’s not showing any signs, it’s almost as if...As if he was just sleeping.” He answered and his brother huffed. 

“That will give ‘im some time but he needs to hurry up. I will go see if he needs anything. Ye stay here.” Brok said before turning to leave the shop, but before he could do anything, Kratos entered the Temple holding a flask of water and some strange herbs that sunk to the bottom of it “About time!”

“Do not fret.” The God of War told the dwarf as he walked straight to his child, Sindri stood up to give him space, but he stayed close. Brok also took some steps towards them, eager to see what would happen. 

“Now, you have to make him drink, just a little bit should be enough.” Mimir adviced from the God’s waist. Kratos moved to kneel next to the bed, he gently grabbed his son to make him sit up before pressing the end of the flask against the small lips, he tilted the object until some drops entered the boy’s mouth. 

The four of them then waited for some instants, expecting something to happen. And when Brok was just about to lose his mind again, Atreus’ eyes slowly opened. He blinked some, letting the blue hues getting used to the light coming from the fire. He groaned a bit and Kratos held him tighter as to not drop him. 

“Boy?” He asked, his voice coming softer than usual. 

Atreus then looked at the man, before doing the same with the others, yet his eyes came back to the one holding him. The child gulped before biting his lower lip. 

“Laddie?” Mimir tried and Atreus gasped when he realized that he was right there. 

“Atreus, talk to me.” Kratos urged, wanting to see if his kid was really okay, needing the reassurance. 

The boy took a deep breath before bringing his hands close to his chest.

“Who are you, mister?”


	2. Voices In My Head

Atreus was sitting on the bed, his knees against his chest and his arms around them. He was looking around curiously, as if he was even younger than he actually was. He felt a bit scared by having the man, those dwarves and the severed head. They all seemed friendly, in their own way, but he didn’t know those people. His gaze kept on going towards the biggest man. There was something familiar about him, as if he had seen those red tattoos on top of pale skin beforehand. As if he knew those eyes, yet he couldn’t recall anything from his past. He knew his name, he knew his age, but that was just about it. He had no idea where he was or how he got there.

“Boy.” The man called and the child looked up at him, his eyes wide with curiosity yet filled with caution “What is the last thing you remember?” He asked quietly as he knelt down in front of the bed.

“Uh I-” Atreus frowned and looked down, trying to remember “I'm not sure." He spoke quietly.

"Do you know where you are?" One of the dwarves, definitely not the blue one, asked him gently.

"No.” He shook his head quite fast, making himself dizzy. He blinked to try and compose himself before looking ahead again at them “Can I go now?”

“Where will ya go, ya little runt?” The blue one said and Atreus looked away again “Ya don’t even know where ya are!”

“It is not safe out there.” The tattooed man spoke, keeping Atreus from even trying to talk. He felt as if this person was scolding him. He knew he should wonder who he thought he was to be doing that but for some reason he didn’t dare question “There are many creatures out there who could easily kill you. You do not know this area, you don’t even have a map. If you leave alone you will lose more than just your memory, boy.” He explained and Atreus had to admit that his words made perfect sense. He had no weapons, he had no knowledge on how to use them, he wouldn’t be able to survive alone with all those Draugr and Reve-

“Revenants!” He suddenly exclaimed, as if he hadn’t heard a single word that had been spoken to him. He had, but this was more important.

“Revenants?” The severed head asked slowly.

“That’s one of the creatures, isn’t it? Revenants! Then there’s Draugr and- Uh, Wolves, and…” The boy narrowed his eyes and grabbed his head. The bold man shook his head.

“Do not try so hard if it’s painful.” He advised and Atreus had to agree.

“Yeah, those surealy are dangerous.” He muttered, basically admitting the other had been right “Where will I go though? I don’t remember where I live.”

“You will be coming with me.” The same guy said and Atreus looked up at him.

“Why? Why should I go with you? I don’t know you, mister.” The blue eyed boy shook his head as he spoke and the head sighed deeply. He wondered how could a bodiless head even sigh if it didn’t have a respiratory system. But he guessed he shouldn’t question some things.

“He was the one who found you!” The nicer dwarf was quick to fit into the conversation “He brought you here since he didn't know what else to do! He’s our friend, right Brok?” He elbowed the blue one who grunted in response, not denying it “He’s to be trusted.” The man huffed and Atreus wondered if the brothers annoyed him as much as it seemed

“Right…” He then spoke slowly. The boy bit his bottom lip “Where are we going?”

“To my home. Until you can remember.” He commented and Atreus let out a long breath before nodding.

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not if ya wanna survive, brat.” Brok put his hands on his hips and Atreus pouted, not sure he liked being called ‘brat’. Was he a brat? Did these people know him?

\-------------------------

“So, Mimir…” Atreus said as he was sitting inside the man’s house, the severed head was on the bed as well, right in front of him. He found he preferred talking to him rather than the tattooed guy, Kratos, who wasn’t the nicest or easiest person to talk to “You say you found me out there, in that...Tyr’s Temple?” He blinked, hoping he got the name right.

“Well…” Mimir’s eyes quickly turned to look at Kratos but the man didn’t give him any signal and was busy preparing some meat for dinner, but he knew very well he was listening closely “Aye, laddie.”

“So you don’t know who I am.” The boy huffed and rested his chin on his hand “How am I supposed to find out who I am.” He wondered “Do you think I have any parents? I mean, it doesn’t make sense. Why would they leave me alone in there? Unless they...Uh, don’t love me?”

Mimir couldn’t help but chuckle at that "Not love you? You must have gone crazy!"

"Head." Kratos muttered before the other could say anymore.

"What?" Atreus asked out loud, looking at them both.

"Nothing, lad. As I was saying, I doubt your parents don't love you. That's not...common. I'm sure they are looking for you."

"Really?" He blinked "I...I like to think that, actually." He then smiled some "Maybe I will find them tomorrow. No offense but this place doesn't feel like home."

Suddenly Kratos turned around to look at the boy who didn't even notice and just kept on chatting away with the head. It seemed he quite liked his company even without really knowing him. It comforted Kratos but it also made him feel uneasy. How could he feel nothing in the house he has grown up in? In the house him and Faye had built for him? He had brought him, hoping that maybe his son would remember, or start doing so. But so far nothing of the sort was happening. He wanted Atreus to remember everything himself, he didn't want to risk hurting his child by trying to push information onto him. Was he wrong to try and handle this issue this way? Of course he didn’t enjoy the fact that his son had been poised and was now left with no memories of his past, barely even memories of the world he lived in. He was trying not to fall into a pit of desperation, that was his past self, that was the older yet younger Kratos, he knew better than to rush into anything and he always made sure to teach that to his child. His younger self would have rushed straight into anything and everything, and the death of his former wife and daughter were the consequences of it. Yet he didn’t even stop there and became the God of War right to his very core. He turned his head when he heard his child laughing at something Mimir had said and he wondered how such a sweet, smart and kind hearted boy was his own son. Why would he ever be gifted such a kid after all that he has done? He was worse than animal, he was worse than all the monsters he had ever encountered. Yet he had been blessed with a warm family that loved him in spite of his many faults. Losing Faye had been terrible but the fact that it had been her and not their kid was the better outcome, though certainly not the best.

“Is dinner ready, brother? I’m afraid our lad here is quite hungry.” Mimir spoke up and Atreus’ freckled cheeks turned pink at that.

“Mimir!” He scolded the head who just laughed at him. The boy didn’t dare to let his gaze linger on Kratos for too long and it felt as if his heart was breaking into two all over again. He had been surprised to even still have a heart after everything. But both Faye and Atreus had proved him wrong.

“Dinner will be served soon.” He announced before turning the meat to let the raw side cook. Atreus stared at him for some long moments and Kratos had to keep himself from saying anything. He didn’t want to scare him or to make him feel unsafe.

A while later, when dinner was finally served, Atreus and Kratos ate in complete silence. The man tried his hardest not to look at his child and the boy focused on the food in his plate, at least for the first couple of minutes. He soon was staring up at the other all over again, this time his blue eyes were shining with curiosity which really wasn’t anything strange in him.

“Do you live all alone in here? I mean, with Mimir?” He wondered and the God laid his eyes on his kid.

“No.” He answered before he continued eating, as if the conversation was over.

“Well...Who do you live with then?” The boy kept on pressing “Your wife?” He tilted his head “I noticed some girls' clothing in the corner. That can’t be yours.”

“Hm.” Kratos hummed in response and the boy huffed.

“Look, you don’t have to look after me if you don’t want to. I’m not your responsibility.”

“You will die out there.”

“Well, why does it concern you? Do you know me? Do you know my parents?” Atreus was really trying his hardest to get some answers “If you do, please let me know. I would like to find them, maybe then I will remember.”

“I doubt it.” Kratos replied and the child narrowed his eyes.

“And what is it to you?” He asked and when the other didn’t say anything he bit his lip “This is already so strange to me, I need answers and you-”

“It has been a long day, specially for you. After you finish your meat you have to sleep.”

“Don’t just tell me what to do, you’re not my dad!”

At that, the room grew quiet, much more than before and the night was saved by Mimir who started telling Atreus one of his stories, one he had actually told him before, in hopes to both have him remember something and stop an argument from breaking through. He didn’t know of the reasons why Kratos chose not to reveal who he was to Atreus, but for now he would see how all of this would unfold.

\----------------------------------

The following morning, Atreus was sitting outside the cabin, looking at the giant dent on the ground that was splitting it into two. He tilted his head to the left and just stared at it. Something about it was familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite grasp it. Why would something like that ring a bell when nothing else did?

_"Come on out!"_

Atreus gasped and quickly turned around, placing his hands on the cold snow, not even caring about the sharp feeling in his skin “Wh-Who’s there?” He asked but he clearly found no answer. Kratos was still chopping wood at the back and Mimir was inside, reading an old book.

_"It's no use hiding anymore."_

The child then stood up and looked into the forest, where the voice was coming from. He tilted his head back again, trying to see if Kratos could also hear it, but it didn’t seem like it. It didn’t matter, like he had said the night before, that man was not his father. So he dust himself off, rubbed his hands together to get rid of the cold and then started heading to where he thought the voice was coming from.

_"I know who you are..."_

Atreus took a deep breath and looked around as he kept on walking, getting further and further away from the cabin “Hello?” He tried again, but his voice sounded far too weak to even dream of someone hearing him. He didn’t dare try again.

_"...more importantly, I know what you are!"_

“What I am?” Atreus frowned yet his feet kept on taking him further away “What am I?” He muttered under his breath “Who am I?” He then stopped walking and it was only then that he realized just how much he had walked and how lost he was.

“Boy.” A voice, an unfamiliar one, spoke behind him and as soon as the child turned around the world turned black and the last thing he saw was a big electrified hammer. 


	3. A Little Help

Waking up was not rough at all. He only had to open his eyes and blink a couple of times to try and adjust them to the light. The only thing he could see without turning his head was a wide white ceiling. It was spotless.

He stretched his limbs, as if he had just been sleeping, and then sat up on the bed. It was comfortable, way too much. It was also big, his small body looked like it was getting swallowed by it. He looked around and took in the whole room. It surely was big. He quickly found he really liked the furniture, it seemed old yet well painted. 

He took a deep breath before standing up. Only then he noticed he was wearing a white tunic that reached past his knees with a black belt on his waist. His feet were bare but he wasn’t cold since the room had a rather fluffy carpet that covered the whole floor. 

His head kept on turning side to side, trying to take in everything that was in that place. His blue eyes spotted a large painting of a bearded man. He had clear eyes and red hair. Like his own. 

He walked up to it and tilted his head to be able to take a better look. He had many tattoos scattered around his body and for some reason he seemed rather familiar though he couldn’t remember why. 

He narrowed his eyes as they roamed all over the man’s body. 

“I see you recognize him even in your predicament.” A voice suddenly spoke from behind him making the child gasp in surprise and quickly move his whole body to face the other. It was a man, but that seemed like an understatement, he was a big man. Not only fat but also tall and just...enormous in general. He suddenly felt smaller than ever. 

“Who are you?”

“No need to fear me, child.” His voice was not exactly comforting but it tried to be “Oh I imagine you must be so confused right now. It is understandable, but you are safe here. You are safe with me.” He took some steps toward him and Atreus just stood his ground, never looking away from him. 

“Where am I? Why am I here? I...I don’t remember anything…” He spoke quietly, as if thinking deeply of each and every word he would use. 

“A mean person put a spell on you.” He started explaining and Atreus blinked up at him in childish curiosity “He made sure you would forget everything, my dear boy. Everything about your home, your past and your family.”

“What?” He whispered, his shoulders relaxed yet his mind racing “What are you saying? Why would anyone do that? Who are you?”

The man actually laughed and Atreus didn’t feel like doing the same “You’ve always been such a curious child. As I said, it was a mean man that did it. The same man that killed your father.” A large finger then pointed at the painting he had been looking “That was your father.” He revealed and the boy’s eyes widened in consequence. He now took a much better look at the man and realized their hair color was similar yet...So different “His name was Baldur and mine is Thor. I am your uncle, dear boy.”

“My...uncle…” He whispered under his breath “Thor…” Something didn’t feel exactly right with him, but he settled with it “And why did that man put a spell on me? Why did he kill...my father?”

“He’s a mad man. A God actually. He is known as the God of War, I imagine you can understand the implications.”

“God of War meaning a violent person, right?” He wondered, staring up at the other who nodded his head in return. 

“Exactly. A bad God who thinks humans are not deserving of anything. A bad God who wants only war.” He took a deep breath, far too deep in Atreus’ opinion “He has also taken my two sons from me.”

“What? Why would he do that? I mean-That sucks.” It was what he could think of saying at that moment.

“It truly does. The skies here in Asgard cried rivers of tears and lit up with raging thunder when it happened. They were Gods like us, and when a God dies the world shakes, it does not go unnoticed.”

“Gods?” Atreus asked “We’re Gods. I’m a God?” Thor shook his head up and down again “I’m a God…”

“There’s so much I have to tell you about your life, my child. But for now I think you must be hungry.” He then dared place a big hand on his shoulder and for some strange reason Atreus felt enslaved underneath it. 

“I-I don’t know.” He said “Maybe.” He nodded some before gazing up at the painting of his father again “Do I have a mother?”

“She is alive, yes. But she has betrayed your father and in consequence put you in danger. But we may continue this conversation after you’ve eaten some breakfast.” Thor then put some pressure on the boy’s shoulder to turn him around and give him out of the room. Atreus couldn’t say no, that was certain. 

“Betrayed us? Why would she do that?” Atreus asked as they walked into a large dining room. He didn’t miss all the paintings on the walls or the big libraries full of old books, their covers written in words he could not recognize. But if he got the chance then he would like to investigate and learn. 

“That is something for later.” He said before guiding the boy to sit down at a big chair and push it close to the table afterwards, making Atreus feel trapped all over again even if he wasn’t under Thor’s hand any longer. 

Or was he?

“This is a feast.” He then commented as his eyes roamed all over the various dishes served in front of them. He didn’t think he ever knew food could look so good and fancy “I mean, I’m not  _ that _ hungry.”

Thor laughed again and the boy realized he didn’t think he liked it so much, it felt as if the whole room was vibrating with it and that unsettled him “Well, you certainly will not die of hunger here.” He then patted his own big stomach and the kid felt nervous all of the sudden. 

His uncle was disgusting. 

“Yeah…” He muttered before he started eating rather fast. He truly hadn’t realized just how hungry he was. 

“Slow down, boy.” Thor scolded, his voice not sounding amused at all “The food will not disappear.”

_ “Boy!” _

Atreus instantly stopped eating and he looked around frantically. Thor narrowed his eyes but the child didn’t realize “What was that?” When he did turn his head back, the man was smiling at him.

“What was what? I just told you to slow down. Did you hear something? I didn’t.”

Atreus bit his bottom lip and he could only agree with him. There was no one else in the room other than them. But he was sure he heard that voice, and it sounded nothing like Thor’s. It was more grave, it was strangely comforting yet filled with anguish. 

“The spell that man put on you was to make you forget of your family, he wanted to turn you against us. Another way of killing us, basically.” Thor waved his hands, looking extremely cocky for someone his age “But I managed to find you before he could do that, sadly, he had already casted the spell. We’re now trying to find a way to undo the spell.”

“We?”

“My father, Odin, and I.” He explained “Your grandfather has been locked in his room reading all sorts of books and having meetings with many witches and mages who have been proposing different spells to get your memories back. But we want it to be something safe. Nothing has been approved yet.” He said “You sure go see your grandfather later on. He has been worried sick.”

Atreus nodded. The idea of a grandfather sounded nice. So far he knew he had a dead father and the situation with his mother was difficult to say the least. Two dead cousins but a very much alive uncle and grandfather. 

There was people who cared about him, even if he felt confused. He wondered if it was so bad to take comfort in the thought of having a family that cared and has rescued him from the very God of War. 

\-------------------------------

“Not here either.” Kratos’s voice was rougher than ever after he had finished reading a rather old scroll “It tells me the runes for every realm. With the exception of Asgard, Jotunheim and Vanaheim. Useless.” He tossed it to the side. 

“I am sorry, brother. I am sure one of these has the rune. If we at least know what it looks like then maybe we can find a way to represent it with magic.” Mimir spoke up, trying to keep positive even if it had been a rather terrible Winter. 

Many scrolls were scattered on the floor of Kratos’ house and the man was sitting down reading them. Mimir had been put on the ground and he was doing the same. 

Around five months had gone by since Atreus disappeared and the God was going crazy without his son. He had learned how to read since there were many important documents scattered around Midgard and one of them could show him the rune to go to Asgard. He knew exactly where his kid was. Thor had made sure to shake the earth with his hammer before leaving with his child unconscious on his shoulder. 

“If only I didn’t have that stupid spell…” Mimir muttered and Kratos could only hum in agreement. The head would know every single travelling rune, but he couldn’t remember it and since the tattooed man had been proved over and over again that the other could be trusted, he instantly thought that maybe it had been a spell that made him forget. After all, he had suffered consequences of such things before that had kept him from recalling Baldur’s weakness “Every time I try to think of the rune...There’s nothing!”

“You continue reading.” He then ordered since this conversation was going nowhere “Leave the desperation to me.” And those were sage words considering he didn’t know what else to do. No one seemed to know the rune, not even the World Serpent and Kratos was starting to doubt if he would ever see his son again. He knew better than to let himself drown in these type of thoughts but hope was something he learned to lose quickly.

“Aye, brother.” Mimir agreed “But do not worry, I know this situation is less than pleasant but I am sure your son is alive. As I am sure we will find him.”

“For one who can’t predict the future you sure talk too much.”

“That’s the spirit! The boy needs ye, brother. He counts on you. And he needs you to be stronger than e- What’s that sound?” He then quickly asked as a bird cried outside of the cabin, big feathery wings splashing through the air. 

it was a familiar sound, one that he thought would always bring some sort of comfort but now it was uncertainty mixed with a feeling of threat. 

So he rapidly got to his feet and grabbed his axe from against the bed. He never thought he would have to use it against her. 

He opened the door and Freya was simply standing there. She looked exactly how she had all that time ago except that her eyes seemed dead. 

“I do not come to fight.” She announced “I cannot, my dear husband made sure of that.” She then spat out, walking around a bit. Kratos didn’t let the axe go but he wasn’t holding it anymore as if he was waiting to use it to protect himself “I know about your child.” She then said and Kratos narrowed his eyes. 

“How do you know?”

“Five months ago, the whole of Midgard has spoken Thor’s name and his hammer felt across the land and Lake.” She then shrugged “Besides, your dwarves aren’t exactly quiet when they are looking for resources. They have mentioned this and I have heard. Knowing Thor, he must have taken your son to Odin as some sort of gift to prove his worth. He’s always tried to do that.”

“We’ve figured that part out ourselves.” Kratos said as he put his axe away, fully trusting her for now. Freya took some steps closer to him and the man didn’t move an inch “Why have you come here?”

“I’ve come to give you the travelling rune to Asgard. Your hand.” She lifted her own and some magic started twirling around the tip of her fingers.

“You knew all along...And you come only now?”

“I was _mourning_ the death of my son that was _killed_ by a violent _brute_.” She spat out, her voice full of venom “What I do, I do for Atreus because that boy does not deserve this. But as far as I’m concerned, you should be dead right now. So give me your fucking hand before I decide to turn around and let your child rot in Asgard like I should.” 

She was still mad, that was for sure, but this was enough for Kratos, so he stretched his hand in silence and she drew the rune. Her eyes then landed on his before turning around, turning into a different bird, and leaving. 

The only thing Kratos could think of, apart from the fact that he could now get his boy back, was that it seemed Atreus was a lot like Tyr: always uniting in companionship those around him. A light that had to be restored. 


	4. Calm Mind, Fast Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I don't know if I will continue this. I really feel like this one's not very well liked. 
> 
> Sorry guys and thanks for reading.

Life in Asgard was not hard at all for Atreus. He didn’t really like his uncle, that was for sure. Something about Thor just unsettled him and although he truly had no reasons to distrust him, he still did. But even then, he still had good conversations with him and had no trouble asking him different things to try and remember about his life. So far, no memories were coming back to him, no matter how much he liked the palace, the food and the way he was treated. He truly felt like a God there even if he felt weak at the same time. 

He spent most of his time reading. There were many books hidden in a room Thor had told him not to go to, but he soon found a way to sneak in. Both Thor and Odin were away a lot so he had more than enough time to go read and leave before anyone found out about it. He didn’t know why they didn’t want him to read, the books he found were really interesting and he actually learned some new languages by looking at foreign symbols and trying to translate them in his head.

The garden out of the palace was beautiful, there were many flowers planted, all of different shapes and colors. Large trees loomed over and from where he stood it would seem as if the leaves could actually caress the clouds passing by. The air felt pure and the biting cold was not as harsh when he walked below the shining sun. 

His life there was more or less perfect, but Atreus couldn’t shake off the insecurity he felt and a twinge of fear coursing through his veins. 

He had no reason to fear anyone in there. Both Thor and Odin were always willing to answer his questions and to tell him more about his father and cousins. But something was missing, something wasn’t right. 

Maybe he hoped to find some sort of truth in the words he read and the languages he translated. Maybe, and just maybe, he would finally be able to let himself settle down into this life. 

But something was not right and he hated the fact that he really couldn’t say why. He wondered if it was okay for him to doubt what had been said about what happened to him, maybe that would be ungrateful, or maybe that would be plain mean. Was he a bad person for not fully believing the voices of the men who have given him everything?

“I wish I was like you, you know?” The boy looked up at a bird standing on the wind’s stool. It crooked it’s head and stared at the child who sighed and looked away “Yeah...Look who am I talking to…” He chuckled and shook his head before getting up from his seat to put the book in his hands away. It made no sense to try and continue reading since he was totally distracted and unfocused with his own words. 

_ “Who?” _

Atreus stopped dead in his tracks when a voice resonated through his head. Was he hearing things again? He quickly turned around, but couldn’t find the source. 

_ “Up here.”  _

The child frowned before looking at the bird again “Are you... _ talking  _ to me?”

_ “Who else would I be talking to? You’re quite uneducated, child.” _

“Holy shit…” Atreus whispered before rushing over to the window, the bird quickly flapped it’s wings around.

_ “Distance! I know how you humans are!” _

“I-I’m so so sorry!” The boy took a step back “I...Just...I never really talked to birds before. I mean, it’s not normal, you know?”

_ “And how would you know? Aren’t you supposed not to remember anything?”  _

“How do you know that?” Atreus whispered.

_ “I’m a bird, not a troll. I’m not mindless.” _

“Sorry…” Why the Hel did he keep on apologizing? “This is so cool, though.” He couldn’t help but smile some. The bird looked exasperated. Or was it just his mind playing tricks on him? “I really am a God, huh?”

“Not from this realm, that is for sure. Who are you?”

“What...Do you mean?” The child’s shoulders tensed up at that, his heart filling up with dread “I’m family...I was born in Asgard.”

“I have lived here for a long time, much longer than your lifespan and I have never seen you before, child.”

Atreus’ heart skipped a beat “I-I’m Baldur’s son.”

_ “The man who cannot be killed never had offspring.” It declared and Atreus took a deep breath to try and keep himself focused “I should know. I have taught my own babies how to fly from this same palace.” _

“Thor told me I’m Baldur’s son, and Odin’s grandson. He told me-”

_“And you believed that fat and sarcastic bastard?”_ The bird looked deep into his eyes and the child knew that it would have raised it’s eyebrow at him if it could _“You are not from Asgard, child. That is all I came here to say.”_

“I knew it…” Atreus muttered before biting his lower lip. He then rubbed his face “What should I-Hey! Where are you?” He then climbed onto the window and watched as the animal flew away, not sparing him a last glance. 

\--------------------------------

“We are locked in now, brother. There’s no going back.” Mimir spoke as the Travelling Room was filled with many strings of lights signaling it was moving to connect with the real tower. 

“Not for now. Not until I have my son. I will only leave with him.” Kratos muttered, his Blade of Chaos already being grasped tightly by strong hands. 

“Of course, brother. I wouldn’t have it any other way. But I sure hope you are aware that we  _ will  _ find Odin and Thor there. And that will not be pretty. I also hope you know what you will say to your child once you see him. I am sure those bastards have either lied to him or…”

“Or?” The God breathed heavily, already imagining the answer.

“...Or tortured him. Knowing them, both options are coherent. I can only imagine what will happen to Asgard if they went for the second one, aye?”

“Are you asking me to do it, head?” In spite of how painful the situation was, he actually sounded a bit amused. 

“Oh, definitely. I have committed sins, brother. Don’t get me wrong. But I know them better than anyone else, even better than Feya, and trust me when I tell you that all of Asgard deserves to fall. Or get better Gods. Or maybe none at all. I believe that real would be prosperous if only Freya was around.”

“I do not care. But I will kill Odin and Thor with my bare hands if I have to. They have crossed my path and have taken Atreus. It is not something I’m willing to forgive.”

“And it’s best you don’t. The world will shake when that happens. But it will be for the better. They have only done terrible things, brother. Forgiveness is not an option, it hasn’t been for centuries now.” Just then, the door to Asgard was finally available and Mimir sighed “We’re here. How are you going to do this?”

“I will look for my son and kill anyone who interferes.”

“Oh, so the same as always.” He joked and Kratos slapped him a bit to make him shut up. 

Asgard was a lot like Midgard, as far as he could see. It wasn’t like Muspelheim with it’s fire burning the soil or Nifelheim with it’s deadly mist. There were trees, lakes, flowers, ruins and Hel Walkers alongside other creatures. He was glad about that. He knew how to walk through Midgard, he guessed Asgard would be the same. 

“Where’s the palace, head?” He then grunted as he lifted Mimir in his hand after he had killed some enemies. 

“It’s on the other side of those big mountains. You will have to cross the forest, and go into the mountain to walk through. It is not as long as it seems and once you get that side, you will see a marvelous garden, big and plump. That’s the palace’s. It’s the only thing Odin kept from Freya. She worked hard on it for many years and he’s never wanted to take it down.”

“Hm.” Kratos nodded before he put the head back to his belt and setting forth to the mountains. 

This time, without his child. 

\-----------------------------------

Odin and Thor had left the palace days ago and since then they hadn't returned. They had told him that they had some business to get to, considering they were the only Gods left in Midgard. But Atreus no longer believed in their stories or excuses. 

He wanted to escape now that he could. Why would they lie to him if not for ill reasons? There was no way that he was safe with them, and it was only a matter of time before something slipped and he would end up confessing what he knew. But he also understood that travelling was dangerous, and that if they were to find him then they could actually kill him in just a second. 

He has seen how strong they were and how much stronger they could be. So he decided to keep quiet for now, to try and gather more information before making a move. But truth was, he was defenseless against them and against the danger that plagued the realm. He has seen the Hel Walkers around the mountains, he has seen from far away many Nightmares lurking around. He didn't know how to fight, and if he's ever done it before, then it was lost in the deep lakes of his mind. 

For now, he would cooperate, he would stay inside and he would do as he was told. The only thing that would actually save him was himself since he clearly was all alone in this. 

"Do you talk too?" He suddenly asked a small pigeon that was standing on top of an old structure in there. By the looks of it, Atreus guessed it had been some sort of door before, but not it was just a strange stone boulder with strange markings laying on the green grass. He waited patiently but when he heard nothing in his head, he sighed and lowered his head to continue looking at his arm. He wondered why he had those tattoos in them, he knew what they meant, but they really made no sense to him and they weren't helping him remember. 

He looked up at the sky just as a big cloud was slowly covering the sun and then quickly looked away at the mountains since the light was still strong enough to make his eyes burn and water a little bit. 

He had no plans at the moment and he hated it. He wished he could just ask those men about it, he wished it was a big lie and that he was their family. That would make things easier for him, but at the same time it never stopped feeling so wrong. 

He didn't think he ever felt as lonely as he did in that single moment. 

_ "He's here." _ A voice said through his head and he quickly stood up, making himself a little dizzy, and stared at the pigeon who's head was tilted as he looked at him. 

"Who's here?" He decided to ask, hoping it wasn't Thor. But the animal just set to fly away as a loud sound tore through the calm atmosphere. 

Atreus took some steps back and quickly tried to find something to defend himself with. He couldn't assume that he wasn't being attacked and he had to act rapidly. 

He grabbed a small rock laying around and then faced the end of the garden again. There was a large fence covered with many plants and leaves that kept him from seeing what was happening on the other side. But it was the side of the mountains, and though he couldn't see much of them, he often saw enough to know of the beasts that lived there and haunted the place. 

He gulped and raised his hand, trying to prepare himself in case he would need to actually throw his rock. He could almost laugh at himself if it wasn't for the fact that he was so nervous. 

The fence tore apart as fire suddenly melted the edges. A loud roar of war echoed through the trees and Atreus' breath hitched in his throat. 

A big man, not as big as Thor but still much larger than Atreus, stepped from the flames. He was bald, but the most distinct part of him were the ref tattoos on his body and face as well as the white of his skin. He looked dangerous, but for some reason the boy dropped the rock. 

If this man came to attack him, he knew he would instantly die. 

But why did he feel the tattooed man was not here to harm him? 

"Atreus…" A single whisper came out if those lips and the boy looked into the man's eyes. 

A million questions raced through his mind yet at the same time he felt as if his head was completely blank and unresponsive. 

He looked away from the other for a moment to look at where he had come from. The fire was slowly dying down, showing Atreus the path he had taken to get to the garden. 

"You made quite a mess." He then commented "Uncle won't be happy." What was he even saying? Playing along with the supposedly lies be had been fed? 

"Atreus." The man frowned and the boy gulped.

"Grandfather won't be either. He really likes this garden, you know?" He added "I heard grandma built it for him."

"Atreus, I-"

"I don't know who you are." He then whispered, his voice growing weaker "I don't know what's happening anymore. But if you're going to kill me...Just do it."

"I would never kill you." 

"Then why are you here?! How do you know my name?!" He wondered why he yelled, his best guess was that it happened out of fear. 

"Because I'm the one who named you." He spoke, hands shaking more than ever before. 

"Right…" He took a deep breath and tried to dry his sweaty palms on his white tunic "...you came here out of nowhere and then broke through the fence. You know my name, you know me." He then closed his eyes tightly "But apparently everyone seems to know me. I just can't remember anything!" 

"'Calm mind' and 'fast hand'." The stranger suddenly said and Atreus opened his eyes, his hand quickly covering his tattoos. 

"What?" 

"'Calm mind' and 'fast hand'. Isn't that what they say? What they're supposed to mean?" 

The child bit his lip hard enough to draw blood but he didn't seem to care, instead he slowly nodded his head and looked at the other was a large amount of urgency in his eyes. 

"Please...Tell me who I am."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
